<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>now that it's raining more than ever (know that we'll still have each other) by thenightwing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980359">now that it's raining more than ever (know that we'll still have each other)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwing/pseuds/thenightwing'>thenightwing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena's still a CEO, Office Sex, but Kara is an assistant, not to Cat Grant tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwing/pseuds/thenightwing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets a pleasant surprise when the CEO of L-Corp decides to visit her place of work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>now that it's raining more than ever (know that we'll still have each other)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check out this fanart for Lena's dress: https://twitter.com/BigMammaLlama5/status/1273479608407654401?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this is wise, Miss Luthor?”</p><p>Kara asks, feeling more than a little overwhelmed at where the conversation has taken into. In her lap, no matter how much she thinks she’s dreaming, is still the overwhelmingly sexy and breathtakingly beautiful Lena Luthor.</p><p>She doesn’t know how and why has destiny decided to bring the infamous Luthor to her place of work, a small technology startup where she is only a lowly private assistant. Kara has a kindling idea that it had something to do with her incredibly handsome CEO boss, which would explain the insanely revealing black dress donned on Lena’s body right now, but her body flushes hot with a rush of irrational annoyance at the thought and she immediately pushes it down.</p><p>Speaking of pushing it down, Lena, who’s been previously rocking her hips against Kara’s - indulging in the naughty creak of her boss’s chair as she does so, smiles knowingly. Because despite her verbal hesitance, Kara knows she wants this. She wants Lena Luthor, so badly she might combust on the spot.</p><p>“What do you mean, Miss Danvers?” the CEO asks, hands cupping Kara’s face and brings it closer to hers. Kara almost faints when she feels a wet tongue sticking out to meet her lips, instinctively chasing after the pleasure. Lena leans back before she could. “Don’t you want this? I saw the way you looked at me earlier.”</p><p>That’s technically not untrue.</p><p>Kara’s breath has been taken away from her ever since Lena Luthor first stepped out of the elevator. She could feel her member twitching in her pants at the sight of skin, way too much milky skin. Choosing not to leave her desk lest the prestigious CEO sees her embarrassing hard-on, Kara tried her best to give a polite smile and inquired about Lena’s business here in this building, while subtly giving her the once-over.</p><p>Lena has been the epitome of politeness, quite the contrast of what the media has portrayed her in the past few weeks. Kara is aware of the Luthor fame, of the many great inventions and products patented under that name. She herself is a huge fan of the Luthor’s. Coming from a planet that is so technologically advanced, it’s hard not to appreciate such a brilliant mind.</p><p>It’s what she and Lena had been chatting mindlessly about for the past few minutes as well, a sudden change of luck that stemmed from Kara’s boss having to abruptly get down to the lab due to some emergency. Although, Kara finds it odd how Madeline, who is definitely not from R&amp;D or any kind of department that uses the basement level floor, was the one who called up. Not to mention she called him on his personal phone.</p><p>Oh well, that’s a mystery reserved for another day. One where she doesn’t have two full breasts one breath away from her and isn’t looked at like she’s about to be devoured alive.</p><p>“What about it, Miss Danvers?” Lena asks again, minty breath invading Kara’s extremely sensitive sense of smell. There’s already a hint of something murky coming from where hips rock themselves against her thighs.</p><p>Kara groans, head completely befuddled by her desire to pin Lena to the desk and ravage her till the point she can’t even remember her own name. By some miracle, or a blessing from Rao himself, she ceases the motion of Lena’s hips on her lap, panting heavily on a heart-shaped mouth.</p><p>“My boss will be back in any minute, Miss Luthor. We really shouldn’t do it here.” <em>No matter how much I want to, </em>she implies, not wanting the CEO to get the wrong idea.</p><p>Kara really, really wants this.</p><p>To her surprise, as in she hoped to elicit something akin to disappointment, Lena’s lips instead curl up in a victorious smirk. Without waiting for Kara’s response, she reaches an arm over Kara’s head, the Kryptonian’s brain almost short-circuits when two mounds of creamy breasts come so close they almost touch her nose, and taps a few button on the computer.</p><p>Confused, Kara swivels the chair around and looks at what Lena apparently wants her to see.</p><p>After seeing it though, Kara really wishes she hadn’t.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who’s a good slut? Huh? Who’s a good slut, answer me Madeline.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me… I’m—I’m a good slut. I’m a good slut for you, sir.”</em>
</p><p>Yep, it is definitely her boss and the head of human resources banging each other like bunnies on the screen. Kara doesn’t even question how Lena even knows to access the security cameras of the building, just promptly presses any button that exits the program and buries her face in her hands.</p><p>“Oh Rao…” she mumbles to herself, desperate for some bleach to get the image of her boss doing the doggy with the woman who’s been constantly bringing her homemade cookies for the past few months out of her head. “How am I ever going to look at them in the face after that.”</p><p>Hearing a giggle so sweet it can absolutely rival her favorite potstickers from Mr. Chen, Kara takes her hands away and beams at the look on Lena’s face. Part amusement, still a bit aroused, and a lot of endearment.</p><p>Brazen, Kara’s hands find their way back to Lena’s hips, squeezing just a tad bit. She pouts, internally celebrating at      the soften gleam in Lena’s forest green eyes. Slender hands find their way back to wrapping around her neck, Kara finds herself feeling just the smallest fluttering of butterflies in her stomach when she sees the genuine fond look etched on ruby red lips.</p><p>“Don’t laugh.” She whines, feeling the urge to hear a laugh from that very attractive mouth.</p><p>“I can’t help it.” Lena shrugs, face moving close towards Kara’s once more. The CEO makes sure Kara’s eyes have glanced down to perfectly shaped lips at least once before she elaborates. “You’re just too adorable, Miss Danvers.”</p><p>Kara really, as in really, likes the way Lena says her name. How her tongue peaks out just slightly to lick her lips, and how she takes the lower one in her perfect teeth. The beauty of it all makes Kara’s head spin.</p><p>“Call me Kara, please.”</p><p>Lena nods, the relaxing but also enticing pressure of her fingers scratching the back of Kara’s neck helps slightly to distract Kara from fixating on how heart-shaped lips are pursed up and approaching even closer.</p><p>“Well then,” the CEO says, a soft whisper of hot air breathing on Kara’s dry, chapped lips. “You can call me Lena.”</p><p>Kara doesn’t get a chance to try the name on her tongue before it finds itself engaged in a duel with its wet counterpart. Brazen, she tightens her grip on Lena’s hips and pulls her closer, moaning into the brunette’s mouth at the dampness she can feel rubbing on her slacks.</p><p>Approved of Kara’s maneuver, Lena starts rocking up and down, the smell of her arousal surging up the Kryptonian’s sensitive nose. The sounds of their kiss, wet and passionate and fierce, fill up the silence of the room.</p><p>Lena’s moans, in particular, are the only ones Kara can hear. She loves them. She never wants Lena to stop making those sounds.</p><p>Feeling bold, she slides her hands down a little lower, humming happily at the feeling of full, round glutes snuck fit in her palms. Encouraged by Lena’s moan of approval, Kara squeezes harder, fingers digging into soft flesh.</p><p>“Umm Kara…” Lena sighs, her hips rocking just a little faster to accommodate Kara’s movements. The hem of her dress has ridden up significantly since she first sat down, and so one of Kara’s hand is freely roaming on bare thighs while the other continues to work on the CEO’s ass.</p><p>The Kryptonian can feel her dick getting harder in her pants, and it is almost a certainty that Lena can feel it too. She, however, is too occupied playing with Lena’s firm rear to worry about her reaction.</p><p>At one particularly harsh squeeze and a small jiggle of flesh, Lena’s back arches just a little and she breaks their kiss, panting heavily.</p><p>“Is that a gun in your pants or are you just excited to see me, Kara? Because I can definitely feel something very hard and seemingly very big rubbing against me right now.”</p><p>Flushing beet red, Kara looks down and blushes even more when she notices the huge tent bulging against the material of her pants. She listens out for Lena’s heartbeat. They’re about as fast as when they started kissing, skips one beat when she flexes her hand against Lena’s ass again.</p><p>No immediate sign of disgust. Kara figures she can go for the honesty road.</p><p>“I do have a male reproductive organ, and it’s okay if it’s the deciding factor for you. I know a lot of people who are turned off by it, I completely understand and will not fault you in any way. We can forget everything that happened here and I promise to not say a word to anyone if that’s what you want me to do.”</p><p>The monologue takes a while to finish, and Kara has to pretend to run out of breath when she finishes because that is what most humans would do after such a long speech. Remembering a few negative reactions from past lovers, Kara ducks her head and awaits Lena’s judgement.</p><p>Once again taking her by surprise in the best way possible, Kara feels a finger curling under her chin and lifts it. Ocean blue eyes meet green forest ones, shining with understanding and, to Kara’s astonishment, dilated pupils that turn forest green into a shade of dark emerald.</p><p>Cherry-flavored lips meet hers once more, and Kara feels herself deflating out of the tension at the soft, but not any less passionate, kiss. When they separate, with swollen lips and glistened eyes, Lena takes a deep breath before saying, “You are beautiful, Kara. I am honored to have you in any way I can. All of you.”</p><p>Reassured and more confident because of Lena’s statement, Kara taps into the primal, bold persona inside of her and pulls Lena back in for a deep kiss, licking desperately and fiercely into the sweet, delicious cave of her mouth.</p><p>She swallows Lena’s happy moan, turns it into a whimper as she swirls her tongue around Lena’s. The sound of the CEO’s lips engulfed by her own and her erratic heartbeats thunder in Kara’s ears, completely silencing everything else around them and from that moment on, all Kara Zor-El knows is Lena Luthor.</p><p>Gosh, what would Kal-El say if he hears her say that out loud.</p><p>Squatting away all thoughts about her cousin, Kara concentrates on pulling out more delicious mewls from Lena, hands roaming frantically on soft, creamy skin. Lena’s earlier words is like a permission, allowing Kara to finally detach from all worries and just focus on making the woman in her arms feel good.</p><p>“Tell me if it gets a bit too much, okay Lena?” Kara asks, pulling away from their kiss to place her mouth on Lena’s neck, peppering small pecks and licks a dripping drop of sweat getting in her way.</p><p>The CEO moans at the feeling of Kara’s wet tongue, nodding vigorously. Her hips are rocking at an even faster pace, desperate for some sort of friction and relief.</p><p>Taking in Lena’s permission, Kara sinks her teeth into pale, creamy skin and sucks. The sound of Lena’s squeaky yelp and how her grip on Kara’s hair tightens makes Kara’s head spin, and so she sucks harder, determined to leave her marks on this beautiful, lithe body. To make sure that everyone knows she’s <em>hers.</em></p><p>“Oh Kara… that feels good, darling.”</p><p>Preening at the title of endearment, Kara makes even more red and blue marks along Lena’s neck, using her tongue to soothe the pain every time she’s done. Seeing her family color, the royal red and blue of the House of El, raises her arousal through the roof. A streak of possessiveness rushes through her veins, and she ruffles up Lena’s dress, aching to see and feel actual skin.</p><p>In no time, Kara is feeling the bare, naked skin of Lena’s ass in her hands. The CEO’s panties is so thin it can be considered a thong, soaked with obvious arousal. The smack of hand on porcelain skin is abrupt, taking both of them by surprised.</p><p>Kara, because she has absolutely no idea where that even came from. It just seems like the right thing to do when displayed with such an enticing, drool-worthy sight. Lena, because she definitely has pegged Kara Danvers for an innocent, probably a virgin who probably fumbles her way through sex and not the kinky, bold sex goddess she’s seeing right now.</p><p>Oceans eyes flicker down to flushed chest and heaving breasts, glancing up to green eyes almost completely covered by dark pupils, Kara promptly decides on a course of action.</p><p>The minute she slams her hand down on that bouncy butt again, she slides her other hand into between Lena’s legs and comes upon a gold mine. A damp, hot gold mine.</p><p>“Kara!” the CEO squeals, unsure if it’s because of the slap or the fingers rubbing teasingly against her clit. She shuffles her position, only to pause and groans in ecstasy as the movement pushes her bud against long, thick fingers. Hips moving faster against her fingers, Kara swears, even with the 13 planets she's visited with her father, she has never seen anyone as beautiful as Lena Luthor trying to come on her fingers.</p><p>Complying, the Kryptonian sinks 2 fingers inside wet folds, blushing brightly at the high-pitched moan coming out of that pretty little mouth. Hands gripping her shoulders tight, Lena begins to rock her hips again, making sure to sink low enough to feel those fingers working in between her walls.</p><p>Parting with juicy, voluptuous ass, Kara takes the other hand and flickers Lena’s bundle of nerves, immensely enjoying the sight of Lena trying to fuck herself on Kara's fingers.</p><p>A Super and a Luthor working together, who would have thought.</p><p>“Kara! Kara! Oh fuck, your fingers … they feel so good”</p><p>“Yeah?” she asks, the smug evident enough that Lena takes a millisecond to glare at her before rushing to sink herself down onto Kara's fingers again. “They feel real good in your warm pussy, Lena. You take me so well.”</p><p>The CEO’s pale chest visibly flushes at the dirty talk, but doesn't hesitate in pressing her lips against Kara's, swallowing everything else the Kryptonian had planned to say in her kiss. Turned on by Lena’s attempt to dominate, Kara decides to cheat a little – using her superspeed and pumps her fingers inside Lena with inhumane speed.</p><p>Lena’s moans, incoherent and broken with gasps, bounce against the walls, making Kara afraid for a minute that someone’ll burst through the door and see her scissoring the CEO of L-Corp on her boss’s very own chair. It creates a sense of possessiveness in her, enough to acknowledge to know that this Lena, vulnerable and on the verge of an orgasm, Kara just wants to keep her all to herself.</p><p>“Oh baby… fuck, you’re fucking me so good…”</p><p>As she searches and dives deep down into Kara's mouth, Lena whines when the pressure on her clit is suddenly gone. She heaves a relief sigh when her high ponytail is undone, releasing two long curtains of jet black hair down past her shoulders. With strong fingers cradled the back of her head, Lena makes a few last bounce before she finally feels herself reaching the top for the very first time.</p><p>“Oh Kara…” she sighs, softly nibbling on the Kryptonian’s lips. Kara herself enjoys the tenderness of her kiss, working to control herself and wait for Lena to be ready for more. Her fingers stay buried inside Lena’s dripping cunt, thrusting in just slightly deeper whenever Lena adjusts her position on Kara’s lap.</p><p>If it weren’t for her very urgently bulging appendage, Kara would have given Lena a bit more time to come down from the high and also indulges herself in a moment more soft and romantic than anything she’d expected to happen this night.</p><p>“Umm, you’re such a good kisser, Kara.” The CEO praises, working to swirl her tongue against Kara’s again in tandem. The blonde tries her hardest, but can’t help but buck up at the filthy slurping sound made by Lena’s mouth. The thrust rubs her clothed member rub against her fingers, sending them even deeper inside wet, juicy folds. “Someone’s a bit excited.”</p><p>“Says the person literally sucking my fingers inside their wet cunt right now.”</p><p>The vulgarity, despite already knowing of this side of Kara, shocks Lena into silence, but the one hand sliding underneath her thigh and effectively lifts her straight onto the table is what takes her entirely off guard.</p><p>“Oh wow, you’re so strong…” she says, panting heavily at the thought of that strength directed somewhere else on her body. Perfect white teeth sink into swollen ruby lips, mesmerized by the sight of Kara stripping off her white shirt and unbuckling her belt. “Your body, fuck…”</p><p>Feeling Lena’s eyes fixated on her abdomen region, which she doesn’t even have to work remotely hard for and she sends another thank to Rao, Kara winks and flexes. Dilated green eyes turn even darker, swollen lips looking like they’re about to bleed from the pressure of her teeth.</p><p>Pants and shirt fully discarded, Kara takes a step forward, placing herself in between Lena’s legs and pushes herself flush against the lithe, sweating body in front of her. Teasingly rubbing against sensitive, wet folds, Kara decides on a new course of action and slides her hands in between of the dress opening and gropes.</p><p>Back arched, Lena preens at the strong hands massaging her breasts. The assistant’s fingers don’t hesitate before capturing aching nipples and pinches.</p><p>Kara moans, mouth occupied with peppering kisses on Lena’s collarbone. At Lena’s satisfied mewl, she pulls the thin strings of fabric apart, drools at how full breast bounce into freedom and attacks a rose-colored nipple in her mouth.</p><p>“Your tits, Lena… oh they taste delicious.” She exhales, hot breath blowing into the bud. The CEO flops her head backward, enjoying the pressure of Kara’s tongue devouring her breasts.</p><p>She jolts when she feels Kara’s teeth biting on one nipple before switching to the other side and gets the same treatment. The wetness of the previously occupied nipple is replaced by a rough palm, fondling and twisting it to her liking.</p><p>Taking note of Lena’s eyes closed shut and throwing every caution out of the window, Kara strips down her boxer and decides to just thrust her cock inside Lena’s cunt.</p><p>“Oh fuck! Fuck Kara!” forest green eyes open wide for a moment before closing once more. Her pretty, ruby lips drops open in a gasp of pleasure, the veins of her neck gleaming brightly in the dark lit room, surprised by the sudden intrusion but welcoming it nonetheless.</p><p>Mesmerized by the sight of her shaft entering Lena’s pussy, Kara thrusts herself in harder, hips moving at a speed most humans can’t possibly keep up with. She relentlessly pounds into Lena, pulling out more and more angelic moans from the beautiful woman in throes of passion. The wetness she finds accumulating on her cock makes her want to thrust even deeper, rolling her pelvis just slightly to make sure she got that G-spot.</p><p>The sounds Lena makes with her mouth instantly increases in volume when she hits that particular spot. It’s partly muffled by the fingers Kara’s stuck into the CEO’s mouth, but enough to let Kara knows she’s hit the jackpot.</p><p>At the taste of herself on Kara’s long fingers and the ferocious pounding of her cock inside of her, Lena feels all her senses going into overdrive, incapable of processing where to focus on. The harmony of Kara’s fingers pumping and scissoring inside her earlier is nothing in comparison to the full orchestra of her cock thrusting in between her walls and breathless high-pitched moans weaving in together like two voices of a song.</p><p>“Oh Kara! I—I’m going to… I’m going to come!”</p><p>“Then come for me, Lena.” She commands, sliding down one hand to Lena’s sensitive ball of nerves and flicks. Smirking at how she arches forward, almost as if wanting Kara to go even deeper despite knowing it’s entirely impossible right now. “Be a good girl and come for me, baby.”</p><p>The praise seems to do something for Lena, as her body jolts all of a sudden and all movements stop. Kara continues to thrust, working to get herself to the top with Lena. With only a few more pushes, Kara can feel her shaft cumming inside of the raven and Lena’s juice pouring onto it.</p><p>Breathless sighs and opened mouths join together for a kiss, soft and moderately spent. The Kryptonian slowly pulls out her cock, grinning at the whine escaping Lena’s mouth when it does and the juice staining her boss’s desk.</p><p>She thinks, and fears, the possibility of this being a one-time event. Kara doesn’t want that. No. She wants Lena, all of her. Not just this post-sex Lena breathing heavily into her kiss and gripping tightly on her shoulders. She wants the Lena who probably likes being brought breakfast in bed and good morning kisses. Lena who might stay for breakfast before dashing off to work with a goodbye kiss on her cheek. She wants that. Kara wants that so much.</p><p>Before she can lose her courage completely, Kara presses a hard kiss against swollen, desirable lips. She takes her time memorizing the softness of it, hoping to Rao and all other deities above that this will not be the end.</p><p>After a minute of languid kissing, she pulls away. Not too far. Still close enough for their breaths to mingle and sweaty foreheads pressed against each other.</p><p>She whispers gently, “Will you let me take you out on a date, Lena Luthor?”</p><p>A sweet giggle, almost alike the one she heard earlier in the night and Rao, she loves it so much already, isn’t one of the answers Kara’s expected to receive. Maybe Lena WANTS this to be a one-time thing? Maybe she doesn’t ever want to see Kara again.</p><p>The tap of soft fingers tapping against her cheek snaps Kara out of her panic-induced daze, looking up to be hypnotized by the soft, happy look clearly wasn’t apparent on Lena’s face before.</p><p>A finger tip caresses the corner of her mouth. Her touch is as light as a feather, tugging Kara in for another heartfelt kiss, raising her hopes up just a tad bit.</p><p>It takes a while for her brain to register Lena’s reply, but once she did, she can’t stop smiling and grinning like an absolute idiot.</p><p>“It’d be my pleasure, Kara Danvers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my first time writing G!P Kara so please be gentle :) anywho, thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>